


Friends Return

by Paladin_Willa



Series: New Chances [5]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Not Much, Comfort, slight angst, visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Iko returns back to her friends back on the strange planet. Both groups need some time off and what better way than with hanging out with friends?





	1. Chapter 1

**Heya! Because people asked, I’m doing another novella for them of Iko and the gang going back to Araluen. Ok, but this is kinda fun writing. Review please! Luv ya! -RK**

**(P.S. in this Lili is still at the camp. Not taken. This is still going to be separate from the new Clone Wars fan fic. Ok? Ok. Also, if any of you now how to get rid of an account please tell me, i have an account I don’t know how I got and I really wanna get rid of it. Please help me! Luv ya!)**

**XXX Iko’s POV XXX**

I looked over at Obi. “Ready to go?” I asked and Obi nodded.

“Almost. The coordinates need to be put in for hyperspace. Also, how goes training my former Padawan?” He asked. I nodded and lightly hit Obi’s arm.

“It’s good. And technically I’m still your Padawan Obi. I’m just mostly training with Yoda these days.” I said. Obi nodded right as Snips and Anakin walked onto the ship. Obi nodded and I sat down in the co-pilot seat and we took off toward Araluen. I smiled happily at the thought of seeing our friends again.

We come out of hyperspace and I look at the planet beneath us. “Beginning descent.” I call back to Anakin and Snips who were in the back. I bring the ship down down and look for the forest clearing by Castle Araluen where the Rangers are. I finally see it and change directions to land there.

I land the ship and power it down. We then walk to the ramp and I open it up. As it opens I hear yelling and cheering.

**XXX Lili’s POV XXX**

I smile when I see that a ship, with the Republic symbol, makes its slow descent. I walk over to the ship with Reed behind me. The ramp come down and I saw four figures coming down. I wait for them and they come forward. People around us, Rangers and Assassins alike, cheer and yell as they see them coming out.

I smile at them. When I see Iko, my smile falters a little as I see that she’s changed a bit. Instead she has a short, blue-gray shirt that only covers her chest. Her stomach shows and I see scars mar it and deep gray leggings. Her boots and arm guards are the same. Her left hand is different also, made up of what appears to be gears.

She has a second lightsaber, this one a gray with midnight blue, vertical stripes on it and a horizontal strip also. Her hair is shorter and  and pulled into a ponytail, a small strand was on her shoulder in a braid. She was smiling though as if nothing was wrong and she wasn’t wearing darker clothing.

“Hey, Iko. What’s with the clothing change? And what happened to your hand?” I asked once she was closer. She bowed her head after looking away sadly. Obi looked at her with sympathy and also a little sadness.

“You see, I fell to…….t-to the Dark Side for a time. That’s why. I keep the lightsaber to remember, and when you fall but come back, you tend to wear darker things than usual,” She continued looking down. Obi patted her shoulder. “As for the hand, it got cut off while we were on a weird planet and had to be replaced.”

She removed the arm guard and pulled the cloth down. I gasped as I saw her arm was gone all the way to before her elbow. “I know. That’s how I reacted when it happened,” she put the cloth and guard back on. I stepped forward and gave her a hug. I felt her arms go around me and I gave a reassuring squeeze.

“No one will think differently of you from it,” I said stepping back.

“And I still don’t know who did it to you!” Snips called out and Iko turned to her.

“And we still won’t tell you because…….it’ll be too much for you,” Iko replied with Obi and Anakin nodding.

“What’s new?” I asked as we walked toward the center of the camp.

“Well, Obi married my aunt so now he’s my uncle and kinda father-figure. The Clone Wars ended finally and I’m training to become Jedi Grand Master. How ‘bout you?” Iko asked smiling again. I sat down on a log by the fire and Iko sat down next to me. The others sat down on the other logs by it.

I take the pot from the fire and pour two cups and put some honey into it. I then hand one to Iko and she takes a few sips. “Well, we got Sieve a Lieutenant for Foldar and his boss is the Grand Master Templar. Altaïr is interrogating him right now.” Iko nodded and continued drinking her coffee and we sat in silence. “I see that the wounds you got earlier healed nicely.”

Iko nodded. “Ya. Though I do have a scar from one or two of them.” She chuckled a little at that.

“To be fair though, some might not be from  _ that _ incident. A couple were already there from when I got saved and a few others from…….” she stopped and looked into the flames, swallowing a lump.

“What happened?” I asked and the others leaned forward slightly. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked forward. Obi settled a hand on her shoulder and looked at her and she nodded.

“While she was recovering from a mission, I sent her back with her aunt to her home world. It was overtaken by a sith that wanted revenge on me. He took Iko prisoner along with Satine, but she was tortured badly. She went through a week of torture before the council came up with a plan to save her and her aunt,” he explained.

People around the fire gasped at what they heard and Obi wrapped his arm around Iko’s shoulders. I looked at her sadly and placed my hand on her arm reassuringly. She looked over at me and gave a small nod.

“Is…….is there anything else you want to get off your chest?” I asked hesitantly. Iko looked away with a look of regret and pain. “If it’s too painful you don’t have to tell.”

“No.” She turned back to the fire. “I need to get it off my chest, the time I fell to the Dark Side,” she said and everyone who didn’t know, including me, leaned forward, intrigued by what could have happened. She took a deep breath and looked into the flames. “It started with the temple docking bay exploding……”

**XXX**

**Next chap will be the flashback. And boy it’ll be long. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Flashback in Iko’s POV_ **

_ They both grabbed an arm and helped me into a sitting position. I clench my eyes closed and open them multiple times hoping it will clear my vision. It only helps a little bit. "Iko, are you ok?" Satine asked. _

_ "Others." I mumbled and pointed roughly in the direction of where the explosion happened. I saw people enter and some exit helping people out. Many people were injured and could barely walk without the help of others. _

_ "Iko, are you ok?" Satine repeated. I nodded slowly. _

_ "Ears, buzzing, eyes, blurry slightly. Other than that sore but fine." I replied. Someone kneeled in front of me and flashed a light in front of my eyes and I flinched from the brightness. _

_ "She has a minor concussion that will be better in a couple days. That's why she has blurry eyes, and flinched at the light. The buzzing in her ears is from being close to the blast." The man explained. I reach an arm out and Satine grabs it and helps me up. Once up I stumble forward and someone caught me as I fell forward. _

_ "Are you sure she's ok?" Kia asked. I looked up and saw it was him who caught me. _

_ "Yes, she will be fine. She'll be a little dizzy for a couple hours and then she'll be able to walk without assistance. It's normal for people with any kind of concussion to need help walking for a little from being dizzy." He explained. I nod. _

_ "I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy ok? I can walk without any help." I jerk from his grip and try to walk away. I trip over some rubble and he catches me again. I scowl and look away. "Fine, I need help. Please help me to my room." I grumbled out. He then helped me to my room. "Thanks." I uttered to him. _

_ He nodded and stayed put. "Get better." I nodded and stepped into the room and pressed a button. The door hissed shut behind me and I stumbled to my bed and fell asleep. _

_ I blinked hard and looked around. My vision slowly cleared and I saw that I was in a cell. Soon two droids came and opened the cell and came toward me. I tried to lunge at them but my hands and feet were bound together and my feet were chained to the ground. I fell to the ground and I looked at the droids scowling. _

_ The last thing I remember was a crash in my room and I looked into a stranger's eyes. He had tried to take me without me waking up but I did. I had grabbed my lightsaber and I fought him for a little until I was over encumbered by his power and my dizziness. _

_ He had lightsaber that looked like a Jedi's lightsaber but he wasn't a Jedi. He fought well like he got training from a Jedi. He got me on my knees and hit me on the head and I went unconscious. _

_ The droids grabbed my arms and pulled me up and dragged me out of the cell. We soon were in Dooku's office and they threw me forward. I tried breaking my fall but couldn't. I grunted and looked up at Dooku who sat at his desk. "Welcome, Iko Kryze." _

_ "Dooku." I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you want? You know I won't join you." _

_ "I know that." He stood up and walked to stand in front of me. "Why is she wearing these restraints? Take them off." My brow furrowed as the droids took off my restraints. I rubbed my wrists. _

_ "Why did you take the restraints off?" I asked suspiciously. He shrugged casually. _

_ "Because I mean you no harm. I saved you from the man that kidnapped you. Would rather I had left you to him? He probably going to kill you." I nodded slowly and I stood up. _

_ "Thank you." I still looked at him suspiciously. "I shall be going then." I said. _

_ "I shall walk you to the door." Dooku said. I walked through the door and droids watched me walk by. I soon heard a scream and looked at Dooku. I followed the scream down corridors and stumbled all the way. Soon I stumbled through a door to see Satine being shot. _

_ "Noooo!" I fell to me knees. I heard a yell and looked up to see Obi, Kia, Korkie, his friends and Bo all being killed also. I stood up and grabbed Dooku's lightsaber and ignited it. I ran forward and started slashing at the man that killed my friends. Once I killed him I fell to my knees and started sobbing. I let go of Dooku's lightsaber and brought my hands to my face. _

_ I felt hands on my shoulders. _

_ "We can avenge everyone." Dooku said behind me. I knew I couldn't but I just lost all the people I cared about deeply. Something snapped inside me that has been so carefully safe with the help of my friends. "You lost everyone. I came to you on Vanqor to help you and you refused. I come to you again to help you. Do you want help to avenge everyone you lost?" _

_ I swiped the remains of the tears and looked up at Dooku. _

_ I closed my eyes and held my hands out. I felt the dummy float up and I pulled it toward me. I opened my eyes right as it landed in my hands. I squeezed the dummies throat and grinned menacingly and turned to Dooku. Dooku nodded and walked up to me. He patted my shoulder. "Your ready." I grinned ferociously. _

_ "Let's get that dumb Republic." I growled out. I heard yelling and looked around. A droid came running up to us. _

_ "A small ship is coming this way!" The droid yelled. We all looked up as a ship came flying down and I instantly recognized it. _

_ "Jedi." I snarled. _

_ Soon Kia made it to me and Dooku is behind me a few meters. I ignited my lightsaber after shaking my head. I then jump at him and we fought. He slashed at me but I was more powerful. He slashed at me again and I blocked and we were stuck. I then pushed him back with my left, cyborg hand. _

_ He dug his lightsaber into the ground and stopped his backward progress. "Iko! You don't have to do this." I looked at him, I feel my eyes flickering between yellow and blue. My brow furrowed as I thought. _

_ "Kia?" I flicked my eyes up and down multiple times trying to see if he was real. He nodded and I shook my head. "That can't be. You….you….you," I pointed at him with my free hand, "were killed! Along with Satine, Bo, Obi, Korkie and his friends!" I turned my blood red lightsaber off and held my head shaking it. _

_ He looked behind me. "Don't listen to him. The Jedi have made a hologram of your dear, deceased friend. They're trying to trick you." Dooku said. My eyes flickered again before settling back onto yellow. _

_ "Your right. I witness his death along with the others. I killed the man responsible for it." I then ignited my lightsaber again and I came at him. _

_ He blocked my slash, grabbed my wrist and held me there. "Would you really listen to Dooku instead of your friend. I'm alive. Along with the others. Dooku tricked you." I felt my eyes flicker again but I was still unconvinced. _

_ "He rescued me from being kidnapped by this Bounty Hunter or whatever. The Jedi Order didn't. And he promised to help me make sure that what happened to me didn't happen again and to avenge all their deaths." I said growling. I pushed back with my other arm. He let go to push his lightsaber in the ground again. _

_ I pushed him back with both hands and he started backwards again. I growled again and did it again and he flew back. He crashed down in between Mace and Secura. _

_ He suddenly landed in front of me and I looked at him in surprise. _

_ "Back so soon? Didn't know you were desperate to die." I snarled. He shook his head at me. _

_ "No, but I do want to talk to you." I just looked at him confused and ignited my lightsaber. I jumped at him and he blocked my attack. "Dooku took you! See." He threw a note to me and I looked at it. "When I saw that you were missing I was worried about you. The Council was doing its best to locate you and then get us here to you." _

_ "No. You're lying!" I then started ripping the note up. "Dooku saved me." I then started forward with my lightsaber swinging side to side. _

_ "No, I'm not. Dooku has been lying to you all this time." He backed up and turned his lightsaber off. He then hooked it to his belt and held his hands up. "I care about you. Deeply." He paused and waited to see if they had any effect. "I…...love you. I've loved you since we've hung out so much." I let my arm holding the lightsaber fall down. _

_ "I only found out when I saw you all beat up and hurt. I realized I had some feeling for you. When you disappeared I figured out I love you. You have become a part of my life that I wouldn't change, ever. Please come back to me. To Obi. To everyone." I dropped to the ground to my knees. My lightsaber turned off when it hit the ground. _

_ Conflicting thoughts raced around my head. All battling to have the spotlight. "You…..love me?" He nodded. My eyes started flickering rapidly between yellow and blue. I felt something tearing in me as his words sank in. "I think I love you too. I was soo upset seeing you killed." _

_ I I felt tears going down my cheeks at the realization that I actual care deeply about him. I look at the ground and my gaze turns to my lightsaber. "AAHHHH! I almost killed you." I cried out. I then started sobbing at the realization that I would have caused his death. _

_ "It's ok." I heard him walk over to me and kneeled down. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I cried into his shoulder. "Dooku, you'll pay for what you did to Iko." I heard him say and I gripped his shirt with my hands. I heard Dooku’s faint footsteps as he ran off. _

_ After a little, Kia helped me up, arm around my shoulders and we walked over to the ship. _

**_End of Flashback_ **

**Heya! Sorry this is sooo long. But hey, lots of info. Can’t blame me! Review please! Luv ya! -RK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I was going through old stories and fixing them and trying to distract myself from my sadness. My sis just moved across the country for college and that’s very sad because she made life at home crazy. and ya know, life kinda distracted me so ya. I still Luv ya though! -PW

**XXX Iko’s POV XXX**

I looked away from the flames once I finished the story. I turned toward Lili and Reed. “Do you hate me?” I asked and they looked at each other. “I haven’t told anyone that story. I’ve regretted everything I’ve done and thought people would hate me if they knew,” I hold my head in my hands and a couple tears streaked down.

I felt arms around me and looked up into Lili’s caring eyes. “We could never hate you. Especially when we hear that you were tricked into thinking your friends were killed,” I nod and hug Lili back.

“Thanks. I needed to hear that,” I lean back and stare into the flames again. “So, do you need any help with anything?” Lili looked at me and her brow furrowed in thought.

“Not really. We only have to deal with finding Phillipe and taking him out but that shouldn’t be to hard,” Reed said and I nodded understanding.

“Well, no matter what, we’re here for a few days to we can help should you need it,” I replied with a smile then looked up at the sky. “Well, it’s getting late. We should go meditate now if we want to do that before we go to bed,” I finished and Obi nodded agreement beside me.

“Ok, we’ll see you guys in the morning,” Lili said as Obi and I walked off with Anakin following, it seems Snips wanted to stay with the others for a bit.

**XXX 3rd POV (now and prob for rest of fic) XXX**

Iko yawned and crawled out of her tent and looked around. Obi was already up and by a fire drinking coffee beside Lili and Gilan. “Good morning,” Iko greeted and they turned to wave greeting at her.   
“I hope you slept well,” Lili said holding a cup out and Iko took it.

“Ya, reminded me of sleeping on a Star Destroyer. That’s a type of ship. I’m not sure why it’s called that,” Iko said and both Lili and Gilan nodded slowly, slightly confused.

“Ah yes, we did spend a good amount of time on Star Destroyer’s,” Obi agreed with a smile.

“Yes we did. The ground is softer than the beds on there,” she said teasingly and Obi started laughing.

“That is true,” Obi replied with a smile.

“It’s a wonder the troops can sleep on them for months on end,” Iko said and he nodded agreement.   
“So the beds on these ships aren’t comfortable?” Lili asked and Iko looked over to her and nodded. She took a few sips of her coffee and gave a small satisfied sigh.

“Yes. the Star Destroyer’s are military ships, they weren’t made for comfort,” she said and Lili nodded understanding.

“That would make sense, I guess,” Lili said, sharing a confused look with Gilan. “Can you tell us what happened to your left arm?” she asked and Iko looked down at her fake hand with a dark look.

“Well, I guess so. Obi, can you make sure Snips doesn’t hear?” Iko asked and Obi nodded.

“Of course,” Obi then got up and watched Snips tent, making sure that if she got up before Iko finished, he’d take her somewhere else till Iko was done.

“So, it happened when we were going to a ancient Jedi distress beacon. There were three beings there that were like no other. One was called the Daughter, she embodied the light side of the force. Another was called the Son, he embodied the dark side of the force. The last one was called the Father, he kept the balance between the two of them. After a test given by the Father, we were trying to leave the strange place, the Son came and took Snips,” she started and both Lili and Gilan leaned forward.

“The Son took Snips? What does that have to do with--” Lili started but Iko looked over at her with a look that said ‘then why did you interrupt me if you wanna know what happens’.

“You’ll see,” she said and Gilan smiled as he gave a short chuckle. “So, as I was saying, Snips was taken to the Son’s lair where she said she remembered being chained but then a creature there bit her. After that she doesn’t remember anything. Anakin and I go after her while Obi went to go talk to the Father. But when we arrived, she was changed, the Son did something that made Snips look sickly, but also made her go to the dark side. We fought her and soon Obi joined and we tried to get to her. But…. when I blocked an attack, Snips moved her other hand and I reached out to stop her,” she said and looked down, and both Lili and Gilan gasped.

“She cut your hand off?” Gilan asked softly and Iko nodded.

“Ya, I missed the handle and she continued the stroke which cut my hand. We eventually got her back, but it was only thanks to the Daughter who was dying because of the Son. She breathed life into Snips which got rid of the darkness that held Snips. When she was back to herself, she was so concerned about me and I knew she wouldn’t do it on purpose. We then realized she had no memory of when she was under the influence of the dark side. So we never told her because we knew she wouldn’t be able to handle it. So please, don’t tell her,” she finished and they nodded understanding.

“Of course. We won’t tell her,” Gilan said and Iko nodded thanks to him.

“So if these beings embody the two sides and the Daughter was killed, shouldn’t the Sith have more power then since well, the being of Good is dead?” Lili asked.

“Well, we killed the Son because he wanted to wreak havoc on the universe and was too powerful. He needed to be dead to bring balance back. In the end, all three beings were killed and the strange planet disappeared,” Iko explained and they nodded understanding at that. Obi then rejoined them when Iko looked over and nodded. Anakin and Snips soon joined them along with Will, Reed, and Willa. They all took seats around the fire as all the other Ranger’s and Assassin’s go about their daily routines, greeting them as they went by.

“Do you guys perhaps want to look around the area?” Lili asked and they all nodded agreement.

“We have some cloaks we can wear while we explore as to not draw attention to ourselves,” Iko said and Obi nodded agreement.

“Um, Iko, you’ll probably want to put on something less….weird,” Willa suggested and Iko nodded understanding. “Snips will need to do the same. We can cover her face in mud or dirt but...I’m not sure how to cover up her species version of ‘hair’,” Willa continued and they looked at each other and nodded agreement.

“Hmm, maybe we can put it into a wrap?” Iko suggested and Snips nodded.

“Ya! Iko, Willa, why don’t you two come help me?” Snips asked and they nodded agreement and walked toward the ship to see if there was a scarf aboard. Lili soon came aboard after a bit with some clothing and then helped herself. Once they found a scarf, they put the simple dresses over their clothing. Iko and Willa then worked on covering Snips’ lekku’s while Lili covered her face with dirt. Once they finished Snips’ disguise, Iko changed herself and then grabbed the cloaks. They walked out of the ship, each holding a cloak for their masters. 

“Masters, how does Snips’ disguise look?” Iko asked smiling at them. Obi and Anakin turn to see them and smiled.

“It’s perfect. No one will know she’s not from here,” Obi said and Anakin nodded agreement.

“Here,” Iko said holding out the cloak in her hands while Snips did the same. They both nodded again and placed their cloaks on.

“Now, we’re ready. Are you ready, Lili?” Obi asked and Lili nodded agreement with Willa.

“Yes we are. Let’s go,” Willa said happily and led everyone out of the clearing and they head to the town a few kilometers away. They soon reach it and people look at them curiously but continued on their way. “So here’s the town. That baker over there is the king’s favorite,” she pointed over to a building that had treats shown in a window case.

“It smells delicious,” Iko said and Snips nodded agreement while Willa gave a small laugh with Lili.

“Do you want to try it?” Lili asked and they nodded. “Alright then! We’ll go inside and get something to eat,” she continued and they all followed her inside.

“Lili! Willa! How are you two this fine morning?” a big, dark skinned man bellowed out cheerily and both Lili and Willa grinned at him.

“We’re doing good, Hunk,” Lili answered and the man smiled.

“Now, who are they behind you?” he asked looking at the four behind them and they smiled.

“These are our friends from…..out of town. They’re visiting while they travel,” Willa said and the baker grinned.

“Welcome to town! I hope these two are giving you a nice tour,” he said and they nodded. “I’m Hunk, what are your names?”

“That’s Iko, Snips, Anakin and Obi,” Lili answered pointing to each person who pulled their hoods down and Hunk grinned at each of them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet ya!” he said happily and peered at Snips. “Miss Snips, you have an interesting name, might I ask why? You also seem very dirty, do you want a washcloth?” he asked gently.

“Oh, it’s short for Ahsoka. My parents really liked unusual names. I just liked going by Snips. And I’m good. I do a lot of gardenings so I tend to get dirty easily,” Snips said and the baker nodded slowly, not quite believing it but not gonna argue.

“Well, ok! You’re just in luck, I’ve got a batch of croissants fresh out of the oven,” he said and held out a wired rack holding the pastry.

“Oh, we’ll take 6 please,” Willa said with a smile as she took a deep breath of the delicious aroma coming off the pastries.

“Of course! 2 silver pieces then,” he said getting a small container for the treats and Willa nodded as she pulled out the required amount. They then traded and Willa smiled while Lili waved as they started walking out.

“Have a great day Hunk! And thank you for the pastries!” she yelled and Hunk laughed as he waved back.   
“Same for you and your friends, dears!” he shouted as the door closed.

“Ok everyone, take one,” Willa said opening the container and they all grabbed one and took a bite of the treat and made noises of appreciation.

“This is sooo good,” Iko groaned and Lili laughed while Willa smiled. The others agreed with nods as they continued eating the treats.

“Thought you’d like them. Do you not have these where your from?” Willa asked. They all shared a look before Obi smiled at the two as they walked over to stand in the entrance to an alley.

“Not really. Baked goods such as these pastries aren’t common. Only few planets far from each other do it,” Obi explained and both Willa and Iko gave a frown.

“Well, how about we get you the recipes so that you can make these back home,” Lili suggested and they smiled.

“That would be great!” Iko said and Snips nodded agreement.

“Alright then!” Lili said and they all went back into the bakery. “Hunk! Our lovely friends would be so blessed to have your recipes to take home. Back home, they don’t have many bakeries close to them,” she said and Hunk gave a sad frown.

“Oh, that’s so sad. Of course you can! I do sell a book with all my recipes. But for you, it’s free,” he said and they all gave him a big smile.

“Thank you so much,” Iko said as he handed them the book.

“It’s not a problem dear. Enjoy!” he shouted as they left the shop once more, hoods going up as they continued their tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this felt like a good place to end the chap. It was fun writing this chap. Just want you to know, again, chaps will be slow and probably far between, alright? Ok. I hope you enjoyed this chap!!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!! So, it’s been awhile since I’ve updated this, sorry about that. But, so this is the last chap for this fic. If you guys want another chap, tell me, (and what youd like to see) and i can see about addin another chap that’ll be a fair length. But ya. We’ll see. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it!!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Also, feel free to talk or ask me anything via the comments,  
> Tumblr: paladinikoe or  
> Twitter: @paladinikoe !!!

Iko smiled as they entered the clearing again. She held the book of treats, making sure they didn’t lose it. Obi was next to her while Anakin and Snips were behind them talking and Lili and Willa were in front. “So, I hope you enjoyed the tour,” Willa said and everyone nodded their agreement.

“Ya, it was fun,” Iko said and the two smiled happily.

“Great!” Willa smile grew. “What did you like the most?” they all shared a look before smiling.

“The baker,” Iko replied and they nodded agreement. Lili then laughed at that.

“That’s fair. He’s awesome and his desserts are delicious,” Lili agreed and Willa nodded agreement.

“So, is there anything else you want to show us?” Snips asked this time. The two shared a look before looking back to them.

“Hmm. Not really. Most of the games we have you’ve most likely have seen somewhere else at some point. But….we could show you how to use a bow,” Willa said. “Or you could meet my daughter.”

“Aww, you have a daughter?” Iko asked and Willa nodded. “Oh, can I meet her?” 

“Sure! Her name is Scarlet and she’s 3,” Willa responded walking over to a tent bigger than the others since it makes sense that she’d want to sleep next to her husband and have extra room for a child.

“How old were you when you had her?” Snips asked.

“I was 21 when I had her. I’m now 24,” she answered with a smile. “You know, Will also has kids, twins. A boy and girl, the boy is named Edvin and the girl is named Sapphire. They should be 4 or 5 now,” she explained and they smiled.

“Where are they?” Obi asked this time.

“They’re with their mom, Alyss. She’s over in Redmont but does come over from time to time to the Castle Araluen,” Willa said as they got closer to the tent and heard laughter. “Since I said my age, how old are you Iko? Snips? You both look fairly young,” she commented.

“Ya, I’m almost 18,” Iko said.

“17 myself. I became Anakin’s apprentice when I was 14,” Snips said and Willa smiled.

“When did you become Obi-Wan’s apprentice?” Lili asked this time.

“15,” Iko replied with a smile.

“Scarlet! There’s some people I want you to meet!” Willa called out standing by her tent. The giggling got louder and they watched as Cory chased after a little girl and grabbed her. He then swung her a bit before placing her on his shoulders and walked over to them. A startling white wolf followed behind and the four had their eyes widen at that. “Oh, that’s my companion, Luna. She’s harmless to friends,” she reassured and they nodded.

“Mommy!” the girl said happily and reached out. Willa took her off Cory’s shoulders and swung her around before hugging close and kissed her head. “Mommy, daddy played hidess-and-seech withh me and I won!” she exclaimed happily and Willa smiled softly.

“Good job honey!” she said giving her daughter another hug while looking over at Cory who had a soft smile as well. Willa also gave a look of ‘I know you let her win’ to which Cory gave a shrug. “Honey, I want you to meet some people,” she said and Scarlet nodded with a smile. “Scarlet, meet Iko, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Anakin. Guys, meet Scarlet. Also, Scarlet, we call Ahsoka Snips for short,” she introduced with pointing at each in turn.

“Hello, little one,” Obi greeted with a smile and wave. Snips and Iko both leaned in a little and gave a wave and smile. Anakin just smiled. Scarlet smiled and waved happily at them.

“Hi! So I heard you won hide-and-seek, huh? I bet your dad just can’t handle your amazing hiding abilities,” Iko said happily but mock whispered the last part which had Scarlet laughing happily.

“I’m the best hider after mommy!” she said happily.

“I bet you are!” Iko agreed which had Willa laugh softly with a smile.

“You are,” Willa said giving a nuzzle to Scarlet’s hair which had the toddler laugh.

“Is there another game you want to play?” Iko asked the toddler and she looked at them in thought.

“Tag!” she said happily and they all laughed at that.

“Sure thing sweetie. Who do you want to be it?” Willa asked.

“Auntie Lili!” she exclaimed and Lili rolled her eyes.

“Alright. Better be careful then,” Lili commented as Willa set her daughter down.

“Ready?” she asked and they nodded. “Go! Don’t get caught Scarlet!” Willa announced running and everyone followed suite. Ranger’s and Assassin’s alike all laughed and smiled as they watched the group play with Scarlet, often helping the youngster hide from Lili. Soon, Lili tagged Snips who then started running after people.

A yelp left Iko as she slid to the side to avoid getting tagged by Snips. Snips scowled and ran after Iko before seeing Obi and tagged him. Obi looked rightfully confused before shrugging and running after someone else. He heard giggling and gently tapped Scarlet who laughed as she then went after someone to tag.

A smile graced Obi’s lips as he watched the little toddler run after everyone. Iko slowed a bit for the toddler. Scarlet then laughed as Iko glanced back at her. She then launched herself at Iko who caught her with a laugh, going onto the ground. “Oh, I’ve been hit,” she said dramatically. Scarlet laughed at that and Iko gave a smile.

“You oka, Iiko?” Scarlet asked and Iko nodded.

“I will be with a hug,” she declared and Scarlet laughed as she hugged Iko. Iko laughed as well as she hugged Scarlet back. She then slowly got up and let Scarlet go. Scarlet then ran off laughing and Iko looked about and saw Obi and Snips watching fondly. She then ran over and got Obi before he could move which had him roll his eyes.

They continued playing uptil Scarlet got tired. It was noon time then, so they went to eat something. Though Scarlet had a small meal before going to take a nap. Willa sat next to them as they sat at the fire. “Scarlet had fun today,” she said and they all smiled.

“We did too. Most fun I had in a good while,” Iko said and the others nodded their agreement.

“It was fun playing with the little one,” Obi said. “She’s a delight,” at that, Willa smiled.

“You may just become her best friend when she learns you said that,” Willa said and Obi gave a smile.

**XXX Two Days Later XXX**

Iko smiled and waved to some people as they packed a few items that their friends gave them. “It was great having you here,” Willa said, Lili and Cory beside her while Scarlet was in her arms. They nodded their agreement.

“It was, I hope we can meet up again,” Lili said and Iko nodded.

“I hope so too. It was great coming her and hanging out. We definitely needed this,” Iko said with a smile. “We’ll see when we can do this again. Probably once everything with the Sith Lord is sorted out,” she said offhandedly to which they nodded. They then all hugged each other before heading to the ship. They all gave one more wave. “May the force be with you!” Iko called out before entering the ship.

The ramp then sealed up and the ship powered up. Anakin and Obi then piloted the ship off the planet, heading back to Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this might have been shorter than usual, sorry about that, if it is indeed shorter than usual. But anyways, LAST CHAP! I really did enjoy writing this but I just felt that it should probably end since I didn’t want it to just sit unfinished and there wasn’t much I could think of that they could do. But ya, if you do want another chap feel free to say so and what you’d love/like to see them do. Anyways, it’s been a joy, I hope you guys all loved reading this little crossover. See ya later. -Love Willa


End file.
